What Hurts The Most
by Streep-Parrilla
Summary: Swanqueen! If you have seen the video to Rascal Flats song to What Hurts The Most and if you haven't then you should go watch it because this is what it is sort of based off from. I have now decided to continue this. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Emma is standing in a hospital waiting room. She should not be here. Not at all

If REGINA would have only stayed and not walked out when they were arguing, but David had told her to go home and calm down

The scene in front of her had been horrific. Regina's car had been totaled and they wouldn't let her see Regina.

Apparently a car had hit her head on driving 60 miles an hour.

If she ever saw the person she would probably kill them.

Mary-Margaret was comforting Emma, but it wasn't really working.

Emma rises when the doctor comes out

"I'm very sorry. She didn't make it"

A loud sob rips out of Emma.

"NO" She screams. She looks at David, almost wanting to puke. She runs over to him, screaming.

"YOU DID THIS. YOU MADE HER LEAVE" She pounds on his chest, crying. David wraps his arms around her "I HATE YOU" She sobs.

Mary- Margaret looks away sobbing

"SAY IT. YOU HATE HER" Emma falls to the ground with David shhing her and his arms still wrapped around her. She can't feel anything. Her best friend, her everything was gone. How was she going to go on with life? All she can do is sob and shake into David's chest

"She wasn't supposed to die. -We- she wasn't supposed to die"

The elevator doors suddenly open and a sad looking man comes out of it.

Emma looks up and she knows. She instantly knows.

"IT WAS YOU" She said standing up

The mans eyes grew wide

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean-"

She suddenly smacks his body against the wall, his head hitting pretty hard. She wraps her hand around his throat. Feeling the anger rise

"SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU. THE WOMAN I LOVED IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID-"

David's arms are suddenly around her, trying to get her to stop choking the man out.

"NO." She screams.

The man gasps when her hand is yanked away.

Emma so desperately try's to yank herself free, a loud cry rips from her throat. "SHE DIDNT DESERVE THIS" SHe sobs

The man looks at her with sorrow and finally leaves.

Emma is pounding on David's chest again Why? Why this way? I want nothing more than to rip that mans throat out. She suddenly bolts up, smacking the down button

"Emma" David yells and yanks her away just as the doors open

"NO" She beats at his hands "HE DOESNT DESERVE TO LIVE." She screams. David fights her loud sobs and she again falls to the ground

"It hurts" She says to nobody in particular.

Finally a doctor comes rushing out as Emma goes into another fit and injects her with a sedative

"NO."

Emma lays limp crying

"She doesn't deserve this. What hurts the most is- is she was going to be a mother"

She blurts out and then she's in a deep sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I may or may not continue with this. I'm not sure. I hope you like this even though it's sad as crap. Thank y'all so much!**

Emma_ grabs Regina's hand as soon as she walks through the front door, both excitement and fear on the blondes face._

_ "I have something to tell you"_

_ Regina furrows her eyebrows "What is it?"_

_ Emma looks down, sighing then looking into concerned brown eyes "I'm pregnant"_

_Regina's face hardens, yanking her hand out of Emma's "How is this possible? The both of us—" She looks into emerald green eyes "You cheated on me? How could you do this?"_

_Emma steps forward, trying to calm her down "Regina, it's not what you think. I would never-"_

_"Not what I think?" She yells "I thought you loved me. How could you do this to us?" Tears spill down the brunettes cheek_

_Emma takes another step forward "Regina, please listen. This is your baby. It's a-"_

_David comes rounding the corner looking between the couple "What's going on? Your mother and I heard yelling"_

_"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out." She stares right into Emma's eyes "It is NOT mine, Emma Swan." Regina shakes her head, tears spilling down her cheeks _

_David looks between the two "I think you should go, Regina. Give you time to cool down"_

_"No, please. Don't. Dad just give me a minute" Emma begs_

_"Regina" David says_

_Regina looks between the two and without a word she starts walking out the door, with Emma chasing and yelling behind her. By the time she catches up she shuts the door to her car looking into sorrowfull emerald green eyes_

_"Regina, please." She pleads "I didn't cheat on you. It's our baby" she smacks the window "LOOK AT ME" she yells. Regina looks at her with such a heartbreaking look that it breaks Emma "I love you! You of all people should know that. I would never do this to you" Regina looks away, starting the car. "NO." She screams "REGINA PLEASE" _

_Tears flow down Regina's cheeks as she drives away and listens to Emma's screams. How could this happen to them? They promised each other the future. _

_Regina's eyes gloss over and she can't help but break down right in her car. It wasn't until she heard the car horn that it was too late._

Emma wakes up in a hospital bed. Her head pounding and body aching. She instantly remembers everything. Instant tears fall down her cheeks her head falling back to look up at the ceiling

"Regina" she cries. "Regina" she says louder. It hurts so much. She didn't have time to explain that this baby was a magical baby. Their little Miracle. She had looked it up before she even told Regina and it felt impossible but it was true. They were going to have a baby.

Mary-Margaret's arms are instantly around Emma's holding her.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this, Emma" She says, with her own tears falling down her cheeks. Regina was her baby girls everything. She saw how much she loved Regina. There is only one question on her mind and she's afraid to ask it but she does anyway. "Emma. Back in the waiting room did you really mean what you said? That Regina was going to be a mother?"

Emma stares at nothing, closing her eyes "Yes. I tried to explain to her. I really did. I didn't cheat I swear I didn't." She cries

Shock is all over Mary-Margaret's face "You're-" She swallows "You're pregnant?"

Emma nods "Yeah. It's a magical baby. I don't know how it could of happened to us but it did and now Regina is gone. She thinks I cheated on her. Dad made her leave before I could even explain to her."

Mary-Margaret looks away from her daughter, looking out the window. She looks back at her daughter grabbing her hand "We will get through this. I promise."

"I just want Regina." Emma cries

The pixie haired woman grabs her daughter "I know you do." Mary-Margaret looks at the door when David walks in. Emma's face instantly hardens.

"Emma, I'm so sorry" he says bending down next to her.

"Sorry doesn't bring her back." She stares right into David's eyes "She would be here right now if you hadn't made her leave. She would be fine and my child would have both of it's mothers." She screams "You took away my happiness. I hate you" She screams.

Her mother grabs Emma's face trying to calm her down but she shoves her hands away, yelling at her father. Soon a doctor comes in with a sedative.

"Regina." She screams. "Come back to me" She screams when she sees the doctor coming at her arm with a needle. "NO PLEASE"

Mary-Margaret helps keep her still "Don't fight it, Emma. It's going to help you." She lets go when Emma relaxes.

Emma tries to fight the sedative, she feels tears spilling past her eyes and the last words out of her mouth is Regina's name.

_Emma and Regina are sitting in Regina's car in each other's arms. Regina looks down at Emma who is clearly thinking about something._

_"What's wrong?" Regina asks "Is it your father?"_

_Emma shakes her head "No." She situates herself to be closer to Regina "No." They sit in silence for a few minutes and then Emma asks, "Do you ever think about the future?" She looks into Regina's chocolate brown eyes "What do you see?"_

_Regina looks at Emma, unsure. "What do you see?" She asks back_

_Emma raises an eyebrow "I'm serious"_

_Regina sighs "You." She looks at Emma, who has the cutest smile on her face right now "I see you" Emma kisses Regina. She chuckles rubbing their noses together, getting out of the car._

_Regina smiles "What do you see?" She asks. It is left unanswered when Emma shuts the door running to the house._

Emma jolts awake, covering her face as she cries. She looks at her phone, staring at the picture of Regina.

"I saw you" She whispers. "I saw you"


End file.
